


Another Time And Another Place - Book One - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11588">Another Time And Another Place - Book One</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time And Another Place - Book One - imported from SSA

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Another Time And Another Place - Book One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11588)**


End file.
